1. Field
The following description relates to a user authentication apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Biometric data authentication technology authenticates a user by recognizing various types of biometric data. For example, biometric data of a human body may be used to verify an identity of a user in an entrance and/or exit control device and in a smart phone. Such biometric data includes, for example, a fingerprint, a vein pattern, a face, and an iris.
A contact type method or a contactless type method are used to authenticate the biometric data. The contact type method includes fingerprint authentication and vein pattern authentication, for example, and the contactless type method includes face authentication and iris authentication, for example.